the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
I Will Count This As A Victory
Mexico Burkina Faso }} is the fourth episode of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Flight Task The Flight Task was Conquering Europe - Cities. Leg Clue 1 - Mayor. Mexico City, Mexico. -> (International School of Ouagadougou. Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso.) For this Leg of the race, go the African country of Burkina Faso. In the capital of this country, find an international school where your next clue awaits. Caution! U-Turn ahead! Joan & Sam are Marked for Elimination! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - School of Ouagadougou. Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso. -> (National Library of Burkina Faso. Ougadougou, Burkina Faso.) Fast Forward! A Fast Forward is a task that allows you to skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Each team can only win one Fast Forward during the entire race. To win this Fast Forward, you will have to search Ouagadougou for this odd looking system of roads. Find the avenue from which the roundabout in the middle originates from, and you will get your last clue and can go straight to the Pit Stop. Note: Let the hosts know if you attempt the Fast Forward. If you do not attempt the Fast Forward, find Burkina Faso's national library where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Library of Burkina Faso. Ougadougou, Burkina Faso. -> (Lycée Procincial de Kaya. Kaya, Burkina Faso.) Go to the nearby city of Kaya and search for a school. This school is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Procincial de Kaya. Kaya, Burkina Faso. ROADBLOCK Who wants to learn Mooré? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find out which three numbers are shown in Mooré below. A phrasebook is provided, but you do not have to use it. Once you have found out which three numbers they are, you will get your next clue. Mirongo kirkou bergah’truguh berahyo. Mirongah’sikh-weenah zakohyo. Mirongo taannou maganah’taan-nohumaganohyo. Clue 5 - Procincial de Kaya. Kaya, Burkina Faso. -> (Parc Bangr Weogo. Ougadougou, Burkina Faso.) Now go to a park, located in the middle of Ouagadougou. It is stated that you can find more than 360 species of plants and 160 species of birds in this urban park. This park is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Bangr Weogo. Ougadougou, Burkina Faso. DETOUR Cinema or Crafts. Your choice. In Cinema, you will have to find out which five Burkinabe movies are talked about here. Once you have the correct five movies, you will get your next clue. a. Won best French Language movie at the César Awards in 1985. b. Won the Hope Award at the Cannes Film Festival in 2005. c. Noufou Ouédraogo plays a ten-year-old boy who befriends an elderly woman played by Fatimata Sanga. d. While Burkinabe, it was filmed in Zimbabwe and in English. e. From 2009 and directed by Missa Hebié. Find the French name of this movie. In Crafts, you will have to find out how many different Mossi masks are shown in this picture. If you guess wrong, you will have to wait 2 minutes before you can guess again. Once you have the correct number, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - Bangr Weogo. Ougadougou, Burkina Faso. -> (Ouagadougou Cathedral. Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso.) U-Turn! Two teams will now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by forcing them to go back and do the other side of the Detour. If you have been U-Turned, go back and perform the side of the Detour you did not originally complete. Nicholas & Andrew have already used their U-Turn, and cannot U-Turn anyone. Get to your next Pit Stop. Search Ouagadougou for a cathedral. Built in the 1930’s, this cathedral is one of the largest in Western Africa, and is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Joan & Sam. *Tata & Ganda gave their Starpass effect to Purry & Luke. Gallery 10355791_10204422235021331_3559080129047219192_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Ouagadougou Cathedral. Ouagadougou, Burkina Faso. Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)